


College days

by Gwenore



Series: Changeling series [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Stricklake - Freeform, drunk strickler, knife family, stricklander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Barbara often thinks back to the last day she saw her college friend Walter. About how they went to a party together… and what happened after, something she still is not sure was real. But she is not prepared when she sees him again at the parent/teacher conference all these years later.





	1. Chapter 1

“Walt!”

The voice of a woman rang out across the campus park as a tall man with an aquiline nose stopped to look over his shoulders as he smiled softly.

“Barbara,” he smiled upon seeing the auburn haired woman in the lab coat reach up to him as he shifted the book in his arm.

“I am happy I caught you, I have been meaning to talk to you,” she said as they started to walk side by side.

“Indeed? Now I am intrigued,” he teased her slightly in that heavy English accent of his. The two of them had gotten to know each other when they took an introductory class together where they sat together and struck up conversation.

Barbara had to admit that she had fallen for the history major. He was so wonderfully soft spoken and kind.

“Nothing like that! Just… there is a party this evening… and… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me,” she asked as she looked up at him, seeing the utterly stunned look upon those green eyes.

“I meant… just as friends… and if it isn’t your thing, I mean… it is totally alright if…”

“No!” he interrupted her holding his hand up towards her. “I’d… I’d love to.”

A smile came upon Barbara’s lips as she nodded. “So… um… want to meet outside the cafeteria at nine?”

“I’ll be there,” he nodded his head. Barbara continued to meet those green eyes… there was something… intense about those eyes. Unlike the eyes of anyone else… as if something was hiding behind those eyes that she could not quite see.

Just as he was about to say something the big bell sounded the hour and he could see the panic on her face.

“Oh shit! Class! I will talk to you later Walt!” she was quick to excuse herself as she ran across the field towards one of  the lecture hall buildings, leaving him there to look after her as she ran.

 

It was already dark as Strickler looked down on his watch. He did not know why he agreed to this. This human… she was… kind. Different.

Talking with her made him feel… less out of place. Like he belonged by her side.

It was stupid. Utterly stupid.

It wasn’t like he could belong anywhere… not because of what he was. Even this was just a way to make himself a new history… a paper trail to not make it so obvious what he was. Human had a tendency to question it when you showed up with no papers to your name. The true pain of modern life.

He shouldn’t fool himself. But…

With her it was too easy for him to believe the lie.

Once again his green eyes fell on the watch. He had been there too early… closer to eight rather than nine. Yet he hadn’t the calm to sit down and have something to drink while he was waiting either.

Hearing steps walking closer he lifted his head and saw her. He blinked. He could not remember seeing her out of her scrubs and lab coat. Now she was wearing a small black dress which reached her knees. Her hair was down and she was carrying a small white wallet.

“Walt!” she waved as she ran over towards him. “I hope you didn’t wait long!”

He shook his head as he found himself smiling simply being in her presence.

“No… I just arrived,” he lied to hide the fact that he had been standing there for over forty minutes already.

“Oh good… um are you ready to leave?” she asked, he nodded slightly.

“Sure… I must confess… it is really the first party I have been to…” he had to excuse himself… a way to make certain that any odd behaviours on his part was excused.

“Really? They don’t have parties in England?” she asked with a chuckle. He laughed as he shook his head.

“No… I am certain that they do. But… I went to boarding school and I was not one of those that snuck out to got drunk in a field. It always rained,” he mused causing her to giggle more.

“Don’t you worry, I will take good care of you if you drink too much,” she teased him as they walked up to the house where the party was held. Walter simply shrugged his head.

“Oh… I am certain that I can handle my drink,” he said in a confident voice as they walked inside.

 

“So how are you doing ‘Mr. I can hold my drink’?” Barbara asked as she attempted to keep the much taller man walking straight as they exited the party around one AM. She had drunk quite a lot as well, but nothing against her taller lanky friend. He murmured softly as he leaned against her, holding his arms around her, using her smaller frame almost as a crutch.

“Mm… they did… did not taste like alcohol…” he muttered as they wandered towards her dorm. She wasn’t sure where he lived, but she needed to get him to sleep it off.

“No… but those were jello-shots… and you ate like… how many did you eat?” she asked. Strickler shook his shoulders.

“I just remember you stealing them,” he murmured.

“Because you wouldn’t stop EATING THEM!” she exclaimed.

“But they did not taste like alcohol…” he retorted, causing Barbara to roll her eyes and just get him to her dorm.

Still… she was not going to let him hear the end of this when he woke up in the morning.

 

Finally Barbara had managed to lead Walt all the way to her dorm and gotten him inside, trying to keep him quiet as he spoke about her being such a good friend and that he was perfectly fine before apologizing for causing her trouble.

It was rather adorable to her really.

Finally she plopped him down on her small two seat couch as he looked confused around for a bit.

“You need something?” she asked, still utterly amused by him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose slightly as he groaned.

“A glass of water if you do not mind…” he murmured.

“That is the first reasonable thing you have said all night,” she giggled as she quickly went to the kitchen, removing her heels on the way and tossing them somewhere on the floor. Returning with the two glasses she sat herself close to him.

“I’m sorry I got so…” he began, but she shook her head as she rested against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

“It’s alright… you are not a bad drunk,” she smiled towards him as he rested his head on hers, nuzzling her softly.

“You know… I really do like you Barbara,” he murmured softly. Barbara felt her heart skip a beat as she moved even closer, putting her legs across his lap. She felt his large hand rest on her knee, a couple of his fingers moving just under her dress.

“You are just saying that because you are drunk,” she murmured.

“NO! It is true, I really do like you,” he insisted as he looked at her. Resting against his chest Barbara did not notice how his eyes had taken on a bright yellow glow.

“I like you too Walt,” she told him.

The changeling’s heart skipped a beat, making it ache slightly as it had never done that before.

Barbara’s eyes furrowed slightly as she looked at the hand resting on her legs. It wasn’t that she minded… she quite welcomed the touch… but it seemed to be turning a different colour.

Slowly she reached out her hand and started to rub it to see if he had managed to brush up against something. However the colour didn’t go away instead the colour seemed to spread. Glancing up she saw that even his face having also started to turn the same colour.

“Walt! You are turning green!” she exclaimed as she looked at him. Walter had his eyes closed as he yawned slightly, showing that his lower teeth grew sharper, pointing into fangs.

“No… I won’t throw up, I promise…” he murmured softly, simply hugging her closer.

“No Walt! You are ACTUALLY turning green!” she exclaimed sitting up, his eyes opening and she saw how his eyes were glowing, the pupil a narrow red slit.

“Hmm…?” he asked as he lifted his hand.

“Oh… would you look at that…” he murmured. Barbara could only look on, wondering if this was really happening or if she too had been drinking a bit too much.

However before her eyes she saw two long horns grow out from the back of his head, just behind his ears which was now far more pointed that they had been.

“You… you have horns!” she exclaimed, Walter now having a rather nervous look in those glowing eyes.

“… no I don’t…” he attempted to say. Barbara huffed slightly… too drunk to really be scared of what was happening as she reached out her hand and grabbed one of those horns, forcing his head forward.

“So what am I holding onto?!”

Strickler let out a slight struggle, but he was unable to free himself. However like that, he realised what had happened.

“Oh… oh no…” he whimpered softly. How could he be so stupid?!

Grasping her wrist he forced her to let go of his horn, having sobered up quicker than any human could as he stood up, running towards a mirror and saw that he had almost fully lost his grip on the human form.

Turning around he looked at her with a terrified look on his eyes, looking to see her stunned expression in those beautiful blue eyes.

“Walt… what are you?” she whispered.

“Barbara… I’m…” he looked towards the window and at her. He had to run… if his cover was blown… if she told anyone…

Without another word he ran towards it, opening before leaping out. Barbara screamed rushing to the window, looking down but there was no trace of him, just the faint sound of leathery wings in the distance.

Barbara slumped on the floor, pulling her legs close up to her as she sat there. She did not cry. She was too shocked to.

Like that she stayed until the sun rose over the horizon.

 

Barbara Lake had never seen her friend after that. She had asked about him, but no one has seen him and it soon came to light that he had supposedly moved back to England.

It had been years since this had happened, now she was a doctor in the small town of Arcadia with her son. Still… at times she would think back to the night.

She had never told anyone about it… who would believe her? At times even she wondered if what she had seen was reality… or…

Such thoughts however was not on her mind as she was practically running through the halls of Jim’s school as she was late for the parent/teacher meeting which was set up by her son’s history teacher.

Finally arriving at the door she opened it and walked inside.

“I am sorry I am late, the hospital…”

She froze. There sitting behind the desk, talking and laughing with her son was… him. Walter.

While he had a bit more grey in his hair… he hadn’t changed at all since their college days. As he looked up she saw recognition in those green eyes as well as terror. Jim looked from one to the other, never seen his teacher so utterly terrified nor his mom so shocked.

“Walt…” she finally whispered.

“Barbara…”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler and Barbara talk for the first time since college.

“You two know each other?” Jim asked as he looked from his mother to his history teacher. Especially puzzling the look of absolute terror on the face of his face as he started to move his pen nervously.

“Um… yes… me and your teacher went to the same college for a short time,” Barbara said as she sat herself down, looking at him. Jim was continuously moving his fingers nervously over the pen.

His stone heart was beating so hard he swore it would shatter his ribs.

“Yes… it was a surprise to see someone you know after so much time has passed. Especially when you do not expect it,” Strickler said attempted to speak normally, though in his mind he was desperately searching for an escape.

“So… Mr. Strickler… perhaps we should start the meeting?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Ah… yes Miss Lake. Of course,” he said as he tried to act as if this was a normal meeting. Once in a while his green eyes would glance over at her wondering.

Could it be that she did not remember? She too had been drinking quite a bit that night… and Strickler had come to learn that humans would at times simply ignore something off if they could not make sense of it… especially when drinks was involved.

He was starting to relax slightly.

After the meeting was done Barbara turned towards her son.

“Hey Jim, could you go on ahead? I want to catch up a bit with Mr. Strickler for a bit,” she excused herself.

“Alright mom, I will just head over to Toby’s alright?” he asked and she nodded.

“I will see you after my shift! Don’t be too late!” she insisted.

“Alright mom! Good bye Mr. Strickler!” he waved to them.

“I will see you in class tomorrow young Atlas,” the teacher told him as he quickly exited the door, as his green eyes returned to the woman.

“So… Barbara… it has been a while,” he said softly, swallowing slightly. She nodded.

“Oh, yes… you left so suddenly,” she spoke, an inquisitive tone in her voice.

“There was a… family emergency, I had to go back to England,” he attempted to excuse himself.

“You know… I sometimes think back at that night we went to the party. Do you remember? You got drunk off your ass on jello-shots,” she laughed softly, causing him too to let out a rather nervous laugh.

“I confess I haven’t had anything like that again. Still remember the hangover,” he attempted to jest back.

“Yes… it was quite a bit of work to get you back to my dorm,” she rested her arms on the desk slightly as she continued to look deeply into his eyes.

“I do apologize for that… even if I am several years too late,” he said trying to hide his nervousness. 

Though the years had changed her slightly those eyes… those eyes were still so beautiful and again he felt himself getting lost within their waste blueness.

“You know… I often think about that night…” she said with a slight pondering tone to her voice. Stickler visibly swallowed.

“Indeed?”

“Yes… you know, how we sat there… all snuggled up on that small couch,” she began and a redness appeared on the changeling’s face.

“Yes… I do remember,” he affirmed.

“And then you turned green, sprouted horns and jumped out my window.”

Strickler’s pen fell out of his hands and rolled under his desk as he stared at her, his green eyes wide.

“Ah… so you remember that…”

“It is a bit hard to forget!” she exclaimed as she sat herself up crossing her arms.

“I thought you were perhaps drunk enough to forget,” Strickler attempted to say.

“Walt… no one ever gets drunk enough to forget something like that,” she said as she met those eyes once again, a serious look upon her face.

“Well… as you did not scream and ran for the door, I must confess you got my hopes up,” he said as he rested his head in his hands, letting out an exhausted sigh.

“Walt… what are you?” Barbara asked as she leaned closer. He simply sat himself up again, leaning back in his chair.

“A bit of  an intimate question would you not say?” he gave a slight grin.

“Tell me,” her voice was firm and her gaze unwavering. He looked away, not daring to even look at her.

“A changeling,” the word seemed to fall out.

“A changeling?” she questioned.

“A creature who can take human form, but isn’t one. Let us just say, we are not well liked. I feared that you would tell and… well… my life would be in grave danger,” he spoke softly. He did not tell her about trolls… nor the reason why changelings were so despised… nor about the human familiar which allowed him to take human form.

“You did not trust me?” she asked.

“When everyone is out to kill you simply because of what you are, you find that you rarely trust anyone,” he retorted, causing her to nod slightly. It wasn’t hard to understand.

A silence fell between them, Barbara twinning her fingers as he observed her, waiting for her next move.

“So… you can change at will between human and… this other form of yours?” she asked. He nodded his head.

“Do it now.”

“Barbara!” he exclaimed in shock. “We are at school!”

“I need to see it! Look Walt, have spent years questioning my sanity because of that night, and I need to see with my own eyes that that night really happened!” she insisted.

“But not at school!” he retorted, holding his hand across his chest.

“Oh, you are acting like I am asking you to strip!” she shook her head.

“Truth is that I think that would be far less scandalous! What if someone were to see? Fair enough that some of the students think that I am the devil, but they need not know that I actually have horns?” he sat himself straight as he shook his head. “And while I am certain that it is not exactly against school policy to be green and horned I am certain that they will find it grounds for dismissal!”

Barbara sighed, having to concede that point.

“And you are not… you know… dangerous?” she felt awful asking, but she had to.

“Would I tell you if I was?” he muttered, seeing the slight fear on her eyes.

“Barbara, I have taught here for many years now, if I ate children I am sure it would have been written about in the local paper,” he retorted.

“Well… I suppose… but you must understand my fears, my son is one of your students and to find out that…” she stopped.

“He is close to someone inhuman? It is not an uncommon worry,” he spoke softly. Barbara let out a long sigh as she rested her head in her hands.

“I am sorry… I just…” she sighed. “I am just not used to any of this…”

He gave her a small smile. “I do not blame you. I can tell he means the world to you. He is a very good student. My favourite, I don’t mind telling you.”

“He has spoken quite highly of you… You have really been something he has needed… ever since his father left I…” her voice faded.

“You have done a remarkable job with him, he is a good boy, and I think he is going to be a great man,” he said softly. Again silence fell between the two, Barbara’s eyes studying him closely. He looked so… human. It was strange to think he wasn’t. Except perhaps his eyes… even before knowing there was something odd about those eyes.

“So… what happens now?” she then asked.

“That Barbara… is up to you,” Walt put his hands on the desk. “I will confess to you… I do not want to run anymore. I enjoy my life here, and I swear I am no threat to anyone. I promise!”

Of course that was a lie… not to mention he could not leave. They would never allow him to actually leave. Not now. With everything that was going on, especially with Gunmar and the trollhunter apparently having remerged.

Barbara could not help feel sympathy for the man before her. Despite what he was… they had still been friends right? That was still true wasn’t it?

“I won’t tell anyone about your… situation,” she gave him a slight smile. He let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you, Barbara,” he said, clearly relieved.

“But…” she said, making him perk up his head slightly, blinking his eyes. “You still have to show me what you truly look like.”

He swallowed slightly. “Is that… truly necessary?”

“That is the deal for me keeping your secret,” she would not budge on this. It was perhaps silly, but after having questioned herself for so many years… she needed to know. He sighed.

“Fair I suppose…” he said defeated.

“Good… you can come to my house tomorrow,” she nodded, his eyes widening.

“What about Jim?! It is not a position I wish a student to see me in to be honest…” he was quick to protest.

“He will be at school, I have a few hours off in the morning,” she informed him to which he simply nodded.

“I suppose there is no way around it,” he then said, Barbara giving him a slight nod.

“I will see you at ten then?” she asked as she stood up, grabbing her purse.

“At ten,” he nodded his head as he watched her walk towards the door. Just before she walked out she turned to face him again, still sitting in that chair with his hands folded, twinning his thumbs.

“See you then… Walt,” she gave him a smile.

“See you then, Barbara,” he spoke softly as he watch her walk out the door, leaving him alone in his small teacher’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler shows his true form to Barbara.

Strickler sat with his hands upon the steering wheel of his car having parked it a bit down the street from the Lake residence.

He had seen Jim go to school with his friend Tobias by his side and they had been already gone for some time. Some part of him just wanted to turn the car in reverse and drive as far as he could from Arcadia.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t revealed himself before, but that as usually before he was about to kill them and he used the shock of his transformation to his advantage.

To see that look upon Barbara’s face however… technically he had already done so. That night when he lost control. It had been an important lesson… though that it would come back in such a manner.

He too often thought of that night… of what would have happened if he hadn’t lost control… if he had remained in his human form. The changeling tried not to dwell too long on such sentiments. They only tended to cause him pain.

She was human after all… just another human. And he… he could never belong to the human world… not like that.

Still… better just to get it done… that way he wouldn’t need to worry about it any longer. He could only hope she would hold her word… he actually believed she would. There was a kindness about her which had drawn him in all those years ago… and still had a pull on him. That was something that he could not deny for even a second.

Slowly he put the car in drive as he drove towards their house. He sat there for a while before he opened the car door before he walked out staring towards the house. Moving the collar of his turtleneck he wandered over and knocked on the door.

Almost before he had finished the knock the door opened and saw Barbara standing there, giving him a gentle smile.

“Oh… hi Walt…” she gave him a slight awkward smile. “I almost thought that you would not show…”

She invited him inside, him fiddling his fingers nervously.

“I considered driving out of town… but… seemed like I would just be repeating history,” He confessed with a slight smile.

“I am… glad you didn’t…” she said, fiddling her fingers. “Um… do you want some tea?”

“Ah, I would like that,” he said as he slowly walked after her to the kitchen, sitting himself by the kitchen bar as he watched her put on the kettle.

“So… how is this going to happen? I haven’t… done anything like this before,” she ran her hand slightly over her auburn hair. He twinned his fingers as he swallowed.

“Must confess… haven’t quite done anything like this either,” he muttered as he watched her move towards her fridge and pull out a small tray with small cups on them.

“Um… I made these last night, couldn’t sleep after my shift,” she explained as he looked into them.

“Jello-shots… you know I don’t actually need those to… you know?” however the image was too amusing to him that he started to laugh. Barbara was a bit embarrassed for a minute, but laughed too.

“I am sorry, of course just…” she shook her head. “I clearly don’t know what I am doing.”

He smiled as he picked one up along with a spoon and ate it down. “Well… would be rude to turn it down now that you have made them.”

She picked up one too as she ate it.

“I thought you had work tonight,” he said.

“No… actually took the day of… didn’t now… you know if this would take long,” she shrugged. “Besides, promised Jim we would have movie night. It has… been a while.”

“Yes, your son has informed me that you are very busy, it is good that you are taking a day off,” he nodded his head. “However… it does not take long for me to… do it. A couple of seconds really.”

“Oh? That quick?” she sounded a bit surprised.

“Usually pretty important to be able to be quick about it… it comes up a lot more than you would think,” he informed her, Barbara listening intently as she nodded along.

“So… does it hurt when you… do it?” she sat herself down next to him, the water having now started to boil slightly.

“Oh, no. It doesn’t hurt,” he shook his head as he picked up another, her following his lead.

“What does it feel like?” she leaned a bit closer as if they were speaking about something secret. Barbara had to admit… it had been a long time since she had done anything exciting like this. Sure her work at the hospital as well as being a mother to Jim kept her busy, but this… this was almost like an adventure.

Strickler thought a bit as to how he should explain it, yet… he could not help but to feel a bit amused at the way she was asking him about it. Usually it was fear or disgust… excitement was rather different. He did not really mind.

“Well… how to explain… it is almost like undressing in a sense… I guess that is close,” he cocked his head slightly.

“So… do you feel more comfortable in your… other form?” by now the kettle had gone off, but neither really acknowledged it.

“Well… somewhat. But at the same time it is easier to relax in this human form. You really do not want to be caught in your true form, could spell disaster,” he shrugged, Barbara looked down slightly.

“Why are changelings so despised?” she then asked.

“Well… because we don’t belong… simple as that. Trolls…”

“Wait, does trolls exist too? Like actual trolls?” she interrupted him. He nodded his head.

“There is a lot of things that humans have forgotten exists. You used to know, but now we are more myths and legends. Stories that you tell children at night. That does not mean we went away,” he told her. Barbara blinked slightly.

“So… changelings are like half troll half human then?” she asked.

“It is not entirely correct… but an apt description yes. We are neither. Impure the trolls like to call us. To humans we are monsters,” he said softly as he reached for another shot. The taste was like he remembered. He had not expected her to reach out her hand and wrap it around his.

“I… I didn’t know,” she spoke softly. he smiled to her.

“You at least try to understand… more than most would ever consider doing,” he assured her. Those kind eyes met his again, and he found his stone heart skip another beat. Strickler was certain that such a thing could not be healthy.

“So… you want to get this over with? Before we eat the entire tray of jello-shots? I do seem to remember that you were rather fond of them,” she attempted to lighten the mood.

“It is a rather tempting prospect… though it would perhaps be bad if I lost control again and not be able to change back if you start to scream and is on the verge of passing out due to how I look,” he said as he put the small glass down. Barbara simply furrowed her brows at his attempt at a joke.

“Surely you don’t look that terrifying… do you?”

Strickler simply shrugged his shoulders.

“In truth you saw most of it that night… with the whole secondary prime colour skin tone along with the horns,” he explained as he stood himself up, glancing back at her.

“Alright… I am ready… should I look away? Do you need privacy?” she asked as she walked beside him.

“No, it is quite alright Barbara,” he assured her. “Just give me a minute.”

She nodded and watched as he took a deep breath before he was enveloped in a green light and once it died down…

Barbara tried to keep the gasp from exiting her lips as she saw him standing in the middle of her living room, green skin with sharp tusks sticking out from his lower lips and long horns pointing backwards. He was wearing a cloth around his hips and a long brown cape with knife like feathers sticking out of the collar.

But what struck her the most was his eyes, those glowing yellow eyes with that cat like red pupil. Looking in those eyes… it was still him…

“Walt…?” she had to ask.

“It is still me, Barbara,” he said, but stood absolutely still. Slowly she wandered over to him, reaching out her hand and allowed her fingers to brush over that cold smooth skin.

“It is almost like living rock…” she murmured as she proceeded to circle in, still stunned that this was her old friend… that this was what he had kept hidden from everyone.

He continued to follow her with his eyes, trying to judge her reaction to his true form. A silence had fallen between them as she stood there and bit her lip.

“So, what do you think?” he said as he held out his hands outwards, feeling the need to break the silence. “Good look for picture day?”

This caused her to burst out laughing. He watched her laugh as he dared to let out a slight chuckle.

“Perhaps not? A bit over the top?” he followed up as he continued to watch how she had to remove her glasses because of the tears welling up in her eyes.

“If you ever walked into class like this… I would want to watch,” she managed to say as they continued to laugh… perhaps the jello-shots had some of the blame to their laughter.

Strickler rolled his glowing eyes.

“If it is a morning class I assure you no one would notice, teenagers… not the most observant of humans,” he shrugged.

“As the mom of one, I can agree to that. So, that is the reason you decided to become a teacher?” she asked having now gotten more at ease around him.

“It was a real consideration yes,” he nodded his head, his glowing eyes meeting hers again. Barbara stepped closer to him, once again gently brushing her fingers against his arm.

“You know… you actually still look yourself,” she cocked her head slightly.

“I am not certain if that is an insult or a compliment,” he taunted her slightly as he glanced down at her. She paused for a bit before she went up on her toes and brushed her lips against his.

It was hardly something that could be called a kiss yet it was enough to nearly turn the changeling into stone.

“You tell me…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Strickler forgot something on the kitchen counter.

The two stood there for some time, Barbara wondering if she had done something wrong as her friend has not moved at all.

There was a question… one that the changeling had pondered for so long, often as he laid in bed pretending to sleep.

“Barbara… if… during that night… if I hadn’t lost control… would we… I mean could we?” he stuttered. Barbara thought for a while.

“I don’t know… but… I mean, it is not like we could ever know. Besides… to know that someone I got close to had this sort of secret…” she said as she watched him lower his head, closing his eyes. Reaching out she gently placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head so those glowing eyes would meet hers.

“But now… I would not mind… you know… going out for coffee,” she smiled softly towards him. Strickler’s eyes widened slightly, before he gave her a small smile.

“Coffee does sound nice,” he nodded in agreement with her. Barbara smiled back before she thought a bit.

“Um… just one thing though… when you jumped out my dorm room window… how did you not… splat onto the pavement?” she asked.

“Well… I do have a couple of tricks up my sleeve,” he said with a rather smug tone before he wandered into the middle of the room and looked around to make certain that there wasn’t anything that he could knock down.

“What are you doing?” Barbara asked cocking her head slightly.

“Just making sure, hurts when I knock them against… well anything to tell you the truth, they are rather… sensitive…” he then said as his cape started to flutter before that green aura enveloped it and Barbara watched in awe as they became large leathery wings.

“You have wings?” she said stunned.

“Not often, they are often mostly in the way…” he raised a brow as he moved them slightly as to show her that they were indeed real.

“Can you fly?” she stepped closer to him again. This really was unbelievable… yet it was happening and right before her eyes.

“Wings are rather useless if you cannot use them to fly. However I rarely use them. Far too easy to be spotted. But they have become in handy once in a while,” he told her, still astonished that she had not withdrawn from him in fear yet.

“Well, you used them rather well in escaping my dorm,” she teased him with a raised eyebrow. “Not so sure it was wise to fly with the amount you had been drinking that night.”

“Must say that at that point I had sobered up quite a great deal. Astonishing the effect that sheer panic can have on ones system…” he shrugged his shoulders. “However… it was not the most… elegant of landings. Then again landing is always the hardest part… or at least doing it with some form of grace.”

Barbara laughed softly. “Well… I suppose you always get down… one way or another.”

“Yes, quite. It is always rather infuriating however. If you do make one of those awkward landings there are always some bird… usually a pigeon, there which looks at you with mockery in those beady eyes, before it takes off without any effort at all,” he told her as she once again bursting out laughing.

“I can see how that might be a bit infuriating yes…” she nodded her head. Her eyes then was drawn to those wings again, her hand moving towards them, but stopped when she noticed a sort of unease in his cat like eyes.

“Um… is it alright if I… touch them? It is fine if you are uncomfortable with it,” she stuttered slightly.

“No… it is fine. Just be… gentle,” he said, attempting to keep his voice neutral even as his wings rustled slightly as her hand moved even closer. Barbara swallowed slightly as she allowed the tip of her fingers brushed against the membrane.

Strickler’s breathing became heavier as he felt the warmth spread across his wing, instinct making him wrap it slightly around her. There was something which drew him towards her warmth. A comfort which he could not fully explain. It made him feel… odd. The thought of having her within his wings.

Again the changeling’s stone heart beat quicker than what he was used to, making his ribs ache. He really was not used to this. But… he did not want it to stop.

Sure… with everything that was going on… Gunmar’s prophesied return. He should not get involved with a human of all things… but…

Looking at those blue eyes watching his wing in fascination as her fingers oh so gently ran across them.

He made a silent promise to her then, that he would protect her… and Jim too. In truth he had taken quite a shine to the young boy. When the new world came he would protect them both. Perhaps… perhaps he could also have a family then. It was hopes that something like him should not get lost in… changelings only bred when it was needed, natural instincts suppressed.

But… in the new world… surely loyalty must be rewarded…

“They really are quite amazing,” her words broke his train of thought.

“Hm… if you say so. I still think that they are mostly are in the way,” he responded as they moved back into becoming his cape once again.

“Still astounds me  how easily you do that…” she brushed a strand of hair behind her air, as she glanced up on him. He smiled softly back as he ran his fingers through his hair slightly brushing along his horns.

“I assure you… after a while it doesn’t seem so astonishing,” he murmured softly. She giggled softly.

“We will have to see about that huh?” she asked towards him, he blinked slightly.

“I suppose…” he shrugged slightly.

“Well… you need not worry anymore. I will keep your secret and never tell anyone. Good teachers are hard to find after all and Jim has spoken very highly off you,” she assured him, once again letting her blue eyes go over his strange form, which… well there was something strangely appealing about it to her.

“I am… very grateful. Um… perhaps I should take my leave… however, driving is perhaps not the best idea,” he thought out loud.

“You know… there is a bit of time left before Jim comes home for school and there is a not too shabby coffee place five minutes for here… could help us… sober up a bit,” she suggested, her fingers twiddling slightly. He blinked slightly.

“That does sound… quite wonderful,” he nodded his head following her slightly though she stopped him, holding out her hands.

“Though perhaps you should… um… change before we go out?” she suggested as he raised his brow.

“Well… perhaps not the most suitable look for going out for coffee,” he then nodded before his green light enveloped him as he returned to his human form, brushing the sleeve of his coat.

“Yes, this do seem more suitable do you not agree?” he questioned her.

“I must admit… it is at least somewhat less eye-catching,” she shrugged slightly as she walked past him towards the door, leaving the changeling with a rather puzzled look upon his face.

“You coming?” she then asked, peaking over her shoulder.

“Yes, certainly,” he spoke with a bit of a start to his voice before he quickly followed her, still not certain if he should believe what he was going to think about this remarkable woman.

 

“I cannot believe we lost so much track of time!” Barbara’s voice was quite loud as she walked quickly down the pavement. Strickler with his long legs had no trouble keeping up with her.

“Well… it is only an hour after school should be out… rather odd he hasn’t called you…” he said puzzled. “I swore the youth was glued to their phones these days. Especially with how they refuse to let go of them…”

Soon they were at the house as they arrived at the Lake household.

“Perhaps he went to his friends house… this, Tobias,” he suggested. Barbara shrugged as she opened the door and walked inside, sure enough there was Jim’s backpack hanging on the banister, yet there was no sign of him.

“Jim? I am sorry I am late, sweetie?” Barbara called out, but there was no response. Strickler could see that she was worried as he stepped ahead of her and wandered further into the house. It wasn’t as anyone would know that he was there… or at least why.

As they entered the kitchen they found everything was as it should be, even dinner seemingly having started to be prepared, but no sign of the teenager.

However the two was not late to see something missing.

“Uh… Walt… how many jello-shots did we have between us?” Barbara asked nervously.

“I must confess Barbara that I am not quite sure, however I can say with certainty it was not all of  them. Though I do have an idea where you son is,” he said as he mentioned her towards the bathroom.

Sure enough opening the door they found Jim practically hugging the porcelain bowl.

“The toilet goes round and round and round…” the teenager murmured into the toilet, continuing like that, with mutterings which made less and less sense.

Barbara placed her hands at the side of her head as she saw this, panic apparent in her face.

“I got my son drunk on jello-shots!” she then exclaimed. Strickler simply leaned his head to the side.

“It was admittedly perhaps a bit of a hazard having them out. Teenage boys do have a tendency to eat everything that they come over,” he said with his usual calm and unmoved voice.

“You are not helping! What are we going to do?! He is drunk!” she said.

“My suggestion, make sure he is empty before we get him to bed where he can sleep it off. He is certainly going to feel it in the morning, but I do not think that it will cause him any lasting ill effects,” it was however hard for the changeling to keep his voice neutral as it was a damn funny sight. Also one he would make certain that the teenager would not soon forget.

“I… yes… I guess that sounds like a good idea,” she said, trying to calm his breathing. Strickler stepped forward and put his hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Come now, young Atlas, best we get you to bed,” he said with an assuring as he moved the teenager away from the toilet.

“Am I at school…? I thought I were home…?” Jim muttered as Strickler picked him up in his arms.

“If you would show the way Barbara, the quicker we get him to bed the better. And… for safety’s sake… bring a bucket. Quite a miracle that he managed to make his way to the toilet in the first place,” he watched as the near passed out teenager was resting his forehead against his arm.

Barbara nodded her head, still a bit flustered over the situation, but very happy that her friend was there. There was just something calming about his presence.

Also seeing about how he cared about her son… it had been so long since… since ‘he’ left. It was odd, that it wasn’t only her and Jim right now. It made her feel rather… odd... to have someone else to lean on for once.

Slowly they walked up together towards Jim’s room, the teenager muttering all the while, her opening the door for her friend as she watched him place her son upon his bed.

“Oh... now my bed is spinning,” Jim muttered as he opened his eyes as he looked at the man carrying him.

“Mr. Strickler?” he asked with a confused tone in his voice. “Why... why are you here? ...are you the reason that the bed is spinning?”

There was a slight tone of accusation in the youth’s voice.

“I might be partly to blame, young Atlas, but it is mostly the fault of your mother,” he assured the youngster, Barbara casting a glance over at him before she rolled her eyes. It was a bit hard to argue with the fact as she had actually made the shots when there had apparently been no need for them.

Still, it was not like she would have made them had it not been for Walter coming over in the first place... though it was her who had asked him too...

Instead she found one of the buckets just placing it besides the bed as well as getting a glass of water.

“Just try to sleep,” she told him softly brushing her hand over her son’s hair. He nodded slightly, clearly a bit confused with the look in his face, though seemingly accepting it... thinking in this state proved too much of a task for the young boy as his eyes closed mostly against his will as he practically passed out on his bed.

The two adults made their way out of the room closing the door behind them.

“I still cannot understand that we got my son drunk!” Barbara sighed as she rubbed her forehead slightly. Stickler said nothing as they walked down the stairs to the living room, which made Barbara glance over at him, noticing a mischievous look upon those green eyes.

“Why are you looking like that?” she asked as she cocked her head.

“Just planning tomorrows lesson. I am wondering if I could have a class about the history of the tuba... though I may have to settle with some lessons on warfare. Bombs and canons can be quite... loud,” he grinned towards her, a soft chuckle in his voice. Barbara knew she should not laugh as she would not want to encourage him, yet she could not hide her amusement.

“You are the devil!” she nudged him. He mused softly towards her as he nodded his head.

“What makes you believe that?” he grinned as he allowed his eyes to glow towards her. Barbara simply smiled towards him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for your help tonight Walt... I mean it,” she thanked him. Strickler nodded his head slowly towards her.

“It was no problem at all...” he assured her softly. “Too bad about your movie night however, I have my doubts that Jim will be up for anything of the sort tonight.”

“Well... doesn’t have to be totally cancelled,” she spoke softly as she looked up towards him. “Would you want to... stay for a movie? We could order some takeout, just relax for a bit.”

Once again Strickler’s stone heart seemed to skip a beat and made his ribs ache.

“I would... greatly enjoy that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler and Jim has a talk, Strickler having started to worry about the young teenager.

Jim’s  flinched as once again the thunder of the canons rang out from the school speakers in history class. Why on all days would Mr. Strickler chose this one to go though advancements in warfare in from the French revolution to today? It didn’t even really follow from last weeks lesson.

His head was thumping and aching like it had never done before. Fair enough his mom’s cooking tended to be bad... even awful... but how on earth did she manage to screw up jello? And to this degree?

It was sort of impressive in its own right. They had tasted perfectly fine... which was what made him continue to eat them. All the sudden he was feeling weird, light headed and... relaxed. Like... nothing really mattered.

Jim could not remember how long it had been since he had felt so relaxed. With everything that had been going on at home... with school... not to mention...

He cast a glance down at his bag where he could see a faint shimmer.

He remember wanting to feel even better he just continued eating them. All the sudden he felt sick and rushed for the toilet. Or... that was what he seemed to remember... after everything was a blur... or perhaps a dream. His mom came home and... Mr. Strickler? That was rather confusing. He had meant about asking his mom about it, but she had a very early shift at the clinic and wasn’t there when he woke up. But there was a note on the table which said that he could stay home if he wasn’t feeling well... which was rather odd...

However when the sound of a loud air horn rang out the youth’s thoughts were rather painfully disrupted.

Mr. Strickler then mercifully shut off the video and switched on the lights... which was... less merciful...

“Alright... class dismissed, and keep in mind the assignment I handed out last week is due next Wednesday. Now you cannot say that I have not given you a notice,” he said as he waved his hand, classroom filling with sounds about students packing their things and moving out from the room... Strickler already knowing that he would get several complains about him not reminding them about the assignment.

Sometimes human stupidity could really astonish the changeling. Even in all the years he had dealt with them... he thought he would no way he was able to surprise him... they somehow managed to. It was enough to give him a headache.

Slowly he turned to see Jim lagging behind, rubbing his head.

“Mr. Lake, how about you come with me to my office,” he sad as he started to wander out. Jim simply sigh but followed him down the hall to his office where he pulled out a plastic cup filling it with some water, and handed him some painkillers.

“I am impressed you would even show up to school tonight after the night you had...” he said as he offered the teenager a seat. Jim furrowed his brows in confusion, before the realization hit him.

“You were there last night!” he exclaimed.

“Ah, I wondered if you would remember, but yes indeed I was there. Me and your mother... we were catching up on the old college days, only to come back to find someone having eaten all the jello-shots,” Strickler said as he sat himself in his chair.

“Jello-shots?” the teen question.

“Jello, but with vodka instead of water. A very... deceptive concoction,” Strickler made a slight wave of his hand. “Take your medicine, young Atlas, you will feel better.”

Jim did, the water honestly doing him a world of good on its own, Strickler filling it up for him right away, encouraging him to keep drinking.

“Seems like you are a bit hung over... you really did not realize?” he had to ask.

“I just thought it was mom’s attempt to make something and it went horribly wrong somewhere,” Jim admitted, rubbing his head.

“It was jello... why would you believe you would get this sick from jello?” the changeling had to ask.

“Mr. Strickler... when you knew my mom in college... did you ever try any of her cooking?” Jim slumped back in his chair.

“Cannot say that I did, no,” Strickler furrowed his brows slightly.

“Well... if you ever did... you wouldn’t be that surprised that she could screw up jello... which she technically did by putting vodka in it...” Jim grumbled as he looked towards the clock. “Oh no... I have PE...”

“Stay here, I will inform coach Laurence about you feeling a bit under the weather,” the history teacher informed the student.

“So... now you are helping me skip class?” Jim asked with a raised brow.

“Well... I do feel at least partially responsible for your state this morning... it is the least I could do,” the teacher informed him.

“Wait... since you know about... was that the reason for that... particular lesson?” Jim asked with a slight accusation towards the older man.

“Well... I thought there needed to be some kind of consequence. Those jello-shots were made for me after all,” he chuckled softly towards him. Jim rolled his eyes, even if he was very grateful to not have to do any form of exercise. He was certain that his breakfast would make an reappearance if he had to move any faster than a brisk walk.

“I am not really certain if I should thank you or not...” he murmured slightly.

“Hm... well, I suppose that is fair,” Strickler let out a soft chuckle.

“So... how long have you known my mother?” Jim asked curiously. It was still a great surprise to him to that his teacher and his mom knew each other. He had never met someone from his mother’s past before moving to Arcadia.

“Well... we simply met in college. I however had to return to England within the first semester of us being at the same college. I left rather abruptly, not having the time to say goodbye,” Strickler explained.

“So... wasn’t phones invented when you were in college?” Jim asked, causing his teacher to raise an brow at him.

“Either you have no clue when the phone was invented or believe me to be centuries old. As your history teacher I am not what would be more offensive,” Strickler rolled his eyes... not mentioning to the boy that he was in fact hundreds of years old. “Though... I did not know her last name, so finding her phone number... which I did not have... would be near impossible. Unlike you and your peers, we did not carry means of communication everywhere we went, and even access to such information was not as easy as typing words into a search engine.”

Jim shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“So... you and my mom did not date... did you?” the mere thought seemed to weird out the teenager.

“No... we did not get that far,” Strickler muttered.

“Good...” Jim said as he let out a sigh. The fact that his mom had dated his history teacher was not something that the teenager needed in his life. Not like it was not complicated enough. The changeling let out a soft laugh, however he noted how exhausted the teenager was. Sure... most of it could be blamed on the teenager being hung over, but... there had been several days now that he had seen the young man having been distracted in class... falling asleep more than once.

While mostly it was a sign of someone staying up to late playing games or being out... Strickler had a feeling this was not the case here. He had already nicknamed the teenager young Atlas... not without reason.

It seemed like he really had the whole world on his shoulders. A burden which was more than any adult could handle, and though Strickler suspected that the teenager would show quite the bit of ire upon hearing this... Jim was still just a child.

“Is something bothering you, young Atlas?” now the teacher’s voice had become more serious, rather than the jovial one not long ago.

“No... I am fine... just a bit hung over apparently...” the teen murmured.

“It was not what I was referring too. You have seemed rather distracted... far more than usual in fact. I hope you are not taking on too much,” he spoke softly. “Taking a break is fine.”

“But what if you can’t?” Jim asked.

“Is this about your mother? I am certain that she will be able to manage herself she is a grown woman after all,” Strickler leaned forward, putting his elbows on his desk. Jim shook his head.

“No... it isn’t her. She is a bit busy at the hospital, but she has been trying to cut down her hours... it can still be busy, but...” Jim hesitated.

“That is something you are used to now isn’t it?” Strickler paused as Jim nodded his head.

“So... there is something new that is weighing down on your shoulders? You know you can always speak to me,” Strickler attempted to assure the youth. Again he could see hesitation in those blue eyes. In truth Strickler had trouble imagining what it could be. Jim was a good boy... far better than most adults, and used to handle a lot of pressure. Of course everyone had a breaking point, but Jim seemed rather happy for the most part with his busy life. He wasn’t the most popular, but he had close friends and seemed to be doing alright. His grades were decent and he did not get into trouble.

But it was clear that it was something going on.

“Um... it is just... something has happened recently...” Jim started. Strickler remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

“I just... I cannot really tell you... it just...” Jim continued slightly. “I just feel... a bit overwhelmed lately...”

Strickler let out a sigh, before he nodded.

“Just know this young Atlas... at times... we need to be selfish. You need too look after yourself, because if you do not, you are not good to anyone,” Strickler attempted to give him some advice. “Even if others may not like it, you at times need to make the choice that is best for you.”

Jim thought for a while before he nodded, giving the older man a slight smile.

“Thank you Mr. Strickler.”

“No worries. Now just head home, I will make a note that you were sick after my class, so you do not need to worry. Go home and get some sleep,” Strickler said as he stood up from his chair. “Are you certain you can get home safe? I could drive you.”

Jim shook his head.

“I am alright... I made it to school after all, the way home should be no problem,” he assured his teacher as he stood up. Strickler nodded his head.

“As you wish young Atlas, take care of yourself now, and I will see you tomorrow,” he said as he stood up, opening the door for his student.

“Tomorrow Mr. Strickler...” Jim smiled as he walked out the door and towards home.


End file.
